Fragments
by Solians in Lunia
Summary: A memory, an image, a sound and a smile. Fragments of the imagination and a lullaby are all I have. My memories might not be true but they're good ones. AU AmCan.
1. Prologue

I quickly looked around triple checking there was no one around, it was clear. I took in a deep breath and pushed myself off of the window seal. I landed with my feet flat on the ground but slipped a bit as the grass was cold and wet in the chilly night air. I took one more look up at the window before began to run off the grass and onto the dirt streets. It was a quiet night and I shook beneath my thin cloth dress. Nevertheless I ran and ran until I reached my destination, gathering dirt on the bottom of my feet. I stood in front of a big wooden door and banged on it as hard as I could, and it was still very quiet.

"Qui?(who)" A gruff voice called from beyond the thick wood.

"C'est moi(It's me)" I called out in a tiny voice, leaning forward.

"Beweg Dich Vati, Ich bins Matt(Move dad, it's just Matt)" a familiar voice yelled from behind the door, I stepped back.

"Was macht er hier um diese Zeit?(What's he doing here at this time?)" A rougher voice asked, I didn't know what they were saying but that didn't matter because a few seconds later the door burst open and my favourite person in the world yelled out.

"Mattie!"

"Gil" He hugged me and picked me up; I threw my arms around his neck. Sure I would be beaten later but it was worth it. He put me on his shoulders and I leaned into his white hair. He sat down on the floor next to a warm, crackling fireplace and I crawled down and sat opposite him enjoying the heat of the fire.

"Est-ce que tu veux manger quelquechose?(Do you want something to eat?)" He asked me and I nodded vigorously, jumping up and down but not getting up off the floor. Gilbert left the room and a few minutes later returned with a plate of what was left over from his dinner, potatoes and fish. He handed me the plate and a fork and I quickly began to shovel the food in my mouth, I looked up to Gilbert and he looked slightly worried. I finished then asked him:

"Pourras -tu me lire quelquechose?(Will you read me something?)" I handed him back my plate, sure I'll get a tummy ache from eating so fast but I was starving.

"Oui, Va cueillir quelquechose.(Okay, go pick something)" He pointed me to the bookshelf on the other side of the room. I loved reading but I couldn't because I couldn't see the words. Gilbert says it's because I need glasses but they're too expensive, so he reads to me. I picked something quickly as I missed the heat of the fire, I ran back with a book nearly as heavy as me in my arms and jumped into his lap.

"Celui-ci(This one)" he grabbed it from me and I leaned back into his arms. He opened it up, cleared his thought and began reading;

"Il était une fois…(Once upon a time)"

* * *

><p>See! I told you I'd have a new story! :D though this one is AmCan, but here it shows that there is a very family like love between Mattie and Gilbert :) I might get a beta reader but I don't know how that works xDD Oh and tell me how do you prefer the translations... Like this or I tell you what they mean down here. Cause I find it takes me out of the story if I don't know what it means. Now let it be known all the dialogue won't be in FrenchGerman. It's just cause they're in France right now. And in case you haven't guessed it isn't set in now times. Ahh I can't say much without spoiling... I'm going to reply to reviews in the AN at the end of the chapters now~ Or you can PM me. I tend to forget... 3 xDDD Umm I think there was something else I was gonna say but I forget... OH! I have an idea for another fic and it's proper prucan. But I wanna finish this one first considering I had this idea back in the beginning of the year and I had that idea last night because I stayed up till 5am watching the entire 3rd series of united states of tara and I was thinking about chicken and bryce. Oneday when I become a director I have this strange feeling I'll be making a lot of porn and musicals... Musical porn? xDD Sounds like fun.

Anyway I'll be putting this on my dA too, so if you don't know what that is I'm sailorgemstone :D

Bye!


	2. The Meeting

I pushed up off of the ground and gained height gradually as I swang my legs back and forth, I was as high as I would get when I noticed a small boy sitting on a bench on the other side of the park, he looked sad and it's my duty as a hero to help people. I jumped off the swing and landed on my feet but fell on my knees, my jeans were covered in woodchips and mud. Oh well. I brushed them off, and ran over to the sad boy. I stared at him and cleared my throat, he did nothing. I sat down next to him and began to pick at the peeling green paint of the bench. The boy had blonde hair that touched his shoulders and there was a single curl hanging down over his face, he was in rags and he looked dirty.

"Hi. I'm Alfred" I introduced myself; the boy looked around and replied in a whispery voice:

"Moi?(Me)" What? He was speaking that weird language that papa spoke.

"What? English please"

"Vous pouvez me voir?(You can see me?)" He was still speaking that weird language… French was it? Maybe he didn't speak English.

"Ahh… Can you understand me?"

"Désolé mon Anglais n'est pas bon(Sorry my English isn't good)"

"Okay, don't worry then…" I began to get up, maybe papa could help.

"No! I speak English… Not well…" Oh that made things easier.

"I was just wondering… You can see me?"

"Of course!" What a strange person why wouldn't I be able to? This person kind of reminded me of that man who lived back near our old house, who would sit in the street yelling things and drinking. "Do you have a house?"

"House? Oh… Ahh, I live… Nowhere." What? That couldn't be, if he didn't live anywhere he'd have to come home with me. Oh but Papa and Dad might not like it so it'd have to be a secret.

"If you want, you can come live with me, but you'll have to walk behind me okay." I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but I'm a hero and I have to help people. It's my duty as a hero.

"Okay…" He didn't sound sure but no matter.

"Are you hungry, when did you eat last?" He was terribly skinny, like he hadn't eaten in days!

"I… Don't remember…" He replied clutching his stomach.

"Oh well I'll give you something when we get home. Stay here and I'll signal for you to come over when we're leaving, okay?"

"I think I understand…" Well he didn't sound like it, but oh well! I jumped up off the bench and ran over to papa and dad who were looking at the ducks. I tugged on dad's sleave and he looked down at me.

"I wanna go home!"

"But we just got here!" Well that was true, I'd have to come up with some reason. Lying is okay in these kind of circumstances, to help someone or protect someone. That's what papa taught me when he came home with that woman when dad was out of town. "But I'm sleepy~"

"You were jumping around a few minutes ago"

"Exactly and now I'm sleepy~" I fake-yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Fine… Oi! Francis we're leaving!" He called to papa who looked up from the duck who was getting closer to him.

Papa got up off the ground and brushed his pants. I began to run towards the gates but then began to wave my towards the boy, I made a mental note to ask him his name later. Dad looked at me strangely and I said I was stretching. The boy got up and began running over to us and he was getting close so I did I stop signal. Dad looked at me again. I stretched. I heard him say I was weird and then turn around and began to walk off, I followed and told the boy to do the same.

So together Papa, dad and I exited the park with this strange boy who didn't speak good English wore a tattered old brown dress and walked funny like he thought he was about to run into something. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p>I finished this ages ago but the French hate me ;3; They would not give me the translations! So I ended up doing them myself so it might be a bit dodgy, my French isn't fantastic~ Also! I hope everyone has a great Halloween! I might write something short for Halloween~ Maybe just a poem I dunno~ We don't celebrate Halloween in Australia but it's my birthday so that's awesome!<p>

Have an awesome day and life and what not everyone! And I will update quicker next time! Also I should probably get a Beta and a better French translator! xDD

Replies to Reviews:

Gokana: Thankyou! Weee~~~~

earthluva: Yey for stalking! Haha, yeah I always like to have translations like that other wise it takes me out of the story because I end up trying to figure out what it says xDD Love me some good ol' cutesy shit! There'll be quite a bit~


	3. Lessons

I rolled over, trying not to make any noise. From what I could understand of The Boy, I was supposed to be quiet and unseen. That wouldn't be too hard; most people couldn't hear and see me as easily as this boy. He was eating now, with one man who was likely his farther and one… a friend? They didn't seem so friendly, they kept yelling at each other. But The Boy seemed to think this normal. It didn't smell very nice under here, and I was beginning to get sore from the carpet rubbing against my elbows. There was a pile of clothes under here, as well as a few many toys and books. This boy must be rich to be able to afford so much. I heard some footsteps and curled into a ball, shuffling towards the wall. I saw the bottom of the door open and a small pair of feet covered in blue socks with red on the heel and toe step into the room and then push the door shut.

"You can come out now," The Boy said. I couldn't understand but I knew it was safe to show myself. I crawled out from beneath the bed to see The Boy holding a plate of food, my eyes lit up genuinely not being able to remember the last time I ate. He placed it on the floor and sat down crossed legged in front of me. "You can eat it." I understood the word eat in that so I grabbed a piece of meat and shoved it into my mouth enjoying the texture, then scooping up a few peas with my hand and shoving them in too. I ate in this fashion until there was nothing left, and then began to lick the plate. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and looked back up at T Boy who had an odd look on his face. "You were hungry! Now…" He got up and walked over to a set of draws and pulled them open. He rummaged through them until he pulled out a long red shirt which he threw on the ground. Then he opened another draw above that one, still leaving the other open, and pulled out a white ball which he threw on the floor with the red shirt. He stared at me for a while before pulling out something else and throwing it in the pile; he closed the draws and then walked over to a closet. He looked at me again then pulled the doors open and threw a pair of pants onto the pile. "There that should do." He grabbed the pile then gave it to me. I suspected he wanted me to put these on, and to be fair they looked a considerable amount comfier than what I was wearing now; cleaner too. I pulled off my dress and he turned around, then took of my underwear and grabbed the clean pair; also putting on the trousers, top and what turned out to be socks. I was right; these were a lot more comfy. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Oh good you're done." He picked up my clothes and bundled them up into a ball. "I'll get rid of these, you won't need them anymore." He grabbed the plate as well and exited the room.

I stood there in the middle of the room confused for a few moments before the door was pushed open and in fear I quickly ducked under the bed. I poked my head out just enough to see, pushing a few toys out of the way. One of the older men entered the room, the one whose hair was longer. He was humming a familiar tune and I began to hum along quietly as he picked up some clothes off the floor and walked out with them. I stayed beneath the bed lest another come in, who wasn't The Boy at least. I rubbed the red fabric between my fingers enjoying the feel when The Boy came back in looking confused. I crawled out and sat on my knees. He closed the door and sat on his bed, pulling me up.

"So… What's your name?" He asked, this was good! I remember learning this phrase and how to respond.

"My name is Matthieu." I said rather proud of myself, smiling.

"Okay Matthew, I'm Alfred. But you can call me Al." Alfred… Al… "You're gonna have ta learn English, cause French is hard." He pulled a pile of paper off a table next to his bed, and a pencil. Alfred scribbled on the paper then held it up to me. It was a picture of three people; or something that was meant to be people. One had big eyebrows, one a beard, and the shortest one a cowlick. "This," He pointed at the eyebrows one, "Is dad. Say dad." I already knew words for family, but if I had to.

"Dad."

"Awesome! Now this," He pointed at the beard one, "Is papa, he's from France. Like you." Oh, there was a French speaker in this house… wait… Papa and Dad?

"Mum?"

"No, Papa and Dad. No mum." That's… Different to what I'd been taught. "And this," He pointed at the short one, "Is me."

"Alfred."

"That's right!" He wrote something down and then showed it to me. It was too fuzzy. "Read this."

"No."

"No?"

"Can't." I made motions with my hands that I thought would illustrate my point. It seemed to do some good as he reached over to the table again and handed me a pair of glasses.

"Try these." I put them on and noticed a world of difference; I'd never seen this clearly. I looked outside and jumped noticing the sudden detail on everything. The leaves on the trees, the petals on flowers, they were no longer blobs of colour but each and every one being different with their own individual blemishes and tears. I looked around the room, the blurs of colour were now pictures; glossy and clear. I looked at Alfred, noticing things I hadn't before. His eyes were shiny and blue, his small nose, and his cheeky little smile. I was looking at the world with new eyes; I could see everything how it really was for the first time. Suddenly it hit me. I'd never seen anything or anyone how they really were before. Gilbert. All my memories of him were fuzzy. My bottom lip began to shake, and my vision blurred again.

"H-hey! What's wrong?" Alfred leaned in and put his hands on my shoulders. I hugged him, and kept crying, I missed Gil with all my heart and soul. And now, to find out that I've never really seen him. It hurt.

Just then the door came open and Alfred pushed me off and I fell down the side of his bed on the wall.

"Alfred, it's time for you to go to sleep." It was the other man this time, the one with the eyebrows; Dad.

"Okay dad!" I was right. I peeked up over the bed, wiping the tears from my eyes, all pain momentarily forgotten. Alfred got up off the bed and got into a different set of clothes and Dad got a book off a shelf that I hadn't noticed until now. Alfred got under the covers and dad turned off the light and on a small lamp.

"The Mad Tea-Party." Dad coughed slightly, then continued. "There was a table set out under a tree..." I listened in to the story about the mad people, before I fell into a sleep. To dream of my own wonderland.

* * *

><p>Yey for Beta :D Thankya my dear~ So this was fun! And quick :O And kinda remind me of me when I first got glasses :D<p>

earthluva: Herpa derp! :D They are surprisingly easy and fun to write~ haha yeah I think that was my favourite line of that chappie~ Alfie not understand all the stuff going on about him completely ~

REVIEW TO SHOW YOUR LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEE~ OR HAAAAAAAAAAAATE~ OR TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- /shot


End file.
